The Administrative Core will support and facilitate the translational research that is described in the Yale Autoimmunity Center of Excellence. The following Aims are proposed for the Core: Specific Aim 1: To perform the administrative tasks for the Yale ACE. The Core will arrange the monthly meetings of the ACE and the meetings of the Executive Committee. The Core will also provide support to fulfill the local regulatory requirements for clinical trials, and where needed, animal protocols. Specific Aim 2: To facilitate interactions among all of the participating clincical investigators. The Core will provide the regulatory support needed for approval of clinical trials at sites off the Yale campus. Samples that are shared between sites will be managed by the Core. Specific Aim 3: To establish a recruitment "team" for clinical trials. A research coordinator will be supported by the Administrative Core. This individual will interact closely with the Yale Center for Clinical Investigation and use resources that are available from the CTSA to help with clinical studies.